Unzip me Slowly
by Angelica.Phoenix
Summary: After a rough day of arguing with the council, Thane decides to teach FemShep about control and patience. A one shot, packed full of smutty goodness for your enjoyment! R&R people, thanks.


_This work of fiction is dedicated to Siha, my twisted corrupt Thane fan girl buddy. She unfortunately planted the seeds to this story in my mind, and practically beat it out of me to write and complete it lol. So this is for you! I hope you enjoy, as well as everyone else who has stumbled across this little sexy one shot of Thane & FemShep. _

_Read and review people, it makes it all worth while! Any mistakes, send me a message. Thanks..xoxo_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Thane. If I did, he would be here with me, and I wouldn't be writting this now would I! lol. Bioware owns his ass, I own mine.**_

* * *

He stood patiently, hands behind his back, head bent in thought as he waited for the elevator to reach the third floor. As the doors opened he was greeted with the sight of Commander Shepard leaning against the back, her head bowed and fingers drumming impatiently on the hand rail. He stepped silently into the elevator with her, and as the doors hissed shut he was by her side, his hand lightly grazing hers as he clung onto the rail too.

"Siha... you are impatient, but what for?" he asked, eyes watching as her foot began to tap a loud tune on the metal floor.

Sighing, she levels her face with his and replies, "Since I blew up the collector base Cerberus isn't funding us, now money is getting pretty tight and the Alliance won't damn well help because, according to them the Reapers aren't "a threat"." She growled the last phrase out, her agitation not lost on him.

"Indeed, I see this is a great stress on you Siha, but I have no doubt you will find a solution, especially if you are _patient_," his voice low and deep, but loud enough for her to hear perfectly in their close vicinity. "Patience does not come easily to you humans I've noticed, nor to most races I must say. The Hanar teachings I received greatly reduced my need to react impatiently, teachings that I would like to impart onto you if you would allow me?"

Her face had been shifting between emotions while he spoke, but the utter look of confusion caused the corner of his mouth to quirk up into a smirk. Praise the Heavens above, he loved her with every beat of his heart.

"Right now?!" she asked, shoving off the side of the elevator as they reached the level for her quarters.

"Right now is a good a time as any Siha," he gestured to the opening elevator doors and then said, "After you."

Shaking her head, she purposefully walked to her door and punched in the code to enter. He could tell she was still annoyed, more so because she just wanted mindless release, her message to his Omni-tool had said as much. She was in one of them moods, and she needed him, and he as her lover would do anything to elevate the stress from her. Be it sitting with her and talking about the plans for the team, or passionately thrusting into her body and driving her to the brink of ecstasy. Being denied wasn't something she needed right now, every step confirmed that thought to Thane. She was pounding the ground, her fists clenched, body tense and ready for action. If a fire fight was to go down right now on the Normandy, Thane had no doubt that she was in the perfect frame of mind to shoot something, or hell, at least bludgeon them to death with her bare hands.

She'd already throw herself down on the edge of her bed by the time he had place his foot on the top step of her small staircase. Her eyes stared back, intense, questioning, but definitely trusting, which Thane was pleased to see. He bypassed the couch and sat down gracefully on her glass coffee table, the corner of his mouth quirked into a slight smile. He folded his hands into his lap, something she was often seeing him do right before he went into a deep state of meditation.

"The Hanar did not specifically teach this the way I'm going to teach you, but I believe it will be effective all the same," he said in his usual deep voice, his face impassive and eyes unblinking.

"Okay..." she said cautiously, intrigued with the way he was taking control of the situation.

He nodded his head slowly then replied, "The idea Siha, is that you show control and patience. You are to do as I direct, follow my orders and not question them. Look at it as if I'm your Commander, and you have to follow my orders," he stood suddenly, so fast Shepard gasped. "Now, I demand you remove your top Siha."

She licked her lips, as she looked up into his looming face. She smirked, a look Thane knew well. She was willing to play along and see where this leads, for their sexual appetite had been anything but normal, and they both indulged in fantasies with each other. Her top landed near his feet, her torso part bared to him, the only obstruction left was her black sports bra, which she left on.

In one fluid motion Thane shrugged out of his new red leather coat, he caught it before it touched the ground, and casually tossed it behind him without taking his eyes off his Siha. Of course it landed perfectly on the couch; his aim was always on point.

"Rise Shepard, I want you to remove my shirt, and unzip me slowly," he said, his voice deep and authoritative.

She raised swiftly, one hand reaching to find contact with his chest, the other to his hip. He stepped back before she could settle her hands there, shaking his head at her.

"Do as I say Siha, be patient, and you will get your reward." He said, stepping forward again.

She stepped closer, the smell of him intoxicating and heady. Her fingers worked on his buckles efficiently, as though she knew them well. Once she undone the last, her fingertips slowly grazed up his chest to reach his zipper, the last piece of the puzzle regarding his leather top. He stepped back again, his eyebrow ridge raised slightly.

"If you were a Soldier, I would have you tried for disobeying orders. I suppose I'll have to inflict my own punishment, when and if I grant it necessary." He murmured his form slowly circling Shepard's, his lips ghosting over her ear.

His cool fingers traced the path of her spine, enjoying the gentle moan escaping out of her open lips, the way her breath hitched as his hands encircled her waist and then met at the front. He was teasing her, her body couldn't fight him off, and she was sworn off from retaliating unless he ordered her.

"Patience..." he murmured again, his left hand fingers now slipping under the band of her trousers.

His right hand was placed palm flat against her muscle defined stomach, the muscles clenched under his hand as his left hand brushed against her thin cotton pants. His fingers barely made contact, but the little light pressure he was applying was seductive enough. Her teeth clamped down hard on her bottom lip and his right hand fingers traced an invisible pattern on her stomach, dancing across her bare skin causing her to become impatient with the lack of action.

She liked teasing him, bringing him to soaring heights and controlling the path of his pleasure, Thane knew that without a shadow of a doubt. But with the boot on the other foot, he could see the need within her to make them switch positions. He unclasped her bra finally, slipping the straps smoothly off her skin. He brought his lips against her bare shoulder, kissing a hot trail until he reached the back of her neck. Moving the hand out of the confines of her trousers, much to the displeasure of her, he swept her hair to the side to grant him clear access to her sensitive skin. She involuntarily shuddered as his breath caressed her skin, his hands sliding up her body to cup her breast, his fingers playing with her hardening nipples. He placed a soft kiss on her neck, and let his lips graze back down to her shoulder where he licked her and then stepped back and circled around to the front of her again.

He looked down upon her face, noting the way she was biting her bottom lip and her eyes were closed. He reached out with his fused fingers and stroked her cheek, which caused her to release her lips from the vice grip her teeth had been inflicting on them. He ghosted over her chin then tenderly caressed her swollen bottom lip, he watched as her beautiful eyes were once again fixed on him, the look of desire blatant for all to see.

He let his hand fall to his side then huskily demanded that she parted with her trousers and shoes, and then sit back down on the bed. She complied, her fingers working at a slow pace, her eyes watching as he paced in front of her. She took in the perfect detail of his iridescent scales, the black lines etched down his spine and then spread out to his ribs, as though he had an elegant spider sitting on his back, protecting him, the legs enfolding him in an embrace. If he noticed her eyes, he did not comment, instead he waited until she was sitting back on the bed, more of her skin uncovered to him now.

She watched mesmerised as he stopped pacing in front of her. His hand reached the zipper of his shirt, flicking it to tease her, then grasping it between forefinger and thumb he lowered it slowly, each individual teeth seemed to scrape against her nerves, setting her skin on fire as more of his delicious skin was revealed to her. He drew it out, he wanted to watch her squirm, and he was not disappointed. Once he finally reached the end, he rolled his shoulders and the garment lay in his hands, ending up along with his jacket on the couch behind.

His hands met at the joining of his leather trousers, slowly unbuckling the fastening and unzipping them partially, allowing them to rest low on his hips as he settled back on the coffee table. She watched transfixed as his left hand slipped into his trousers, caressing himself in full view of her, allowing his deep throaty moans to pierce the silent room. With his free hand he lowered the zipper some more, revealing more of his skin and finally the throbbing need of his sex. His lips smiled as he saw her shift, her hand resting on her bare thigh was inching along to pleasure herself.

"Touch yourself Siha, and there will be no release for you at all this evening," his voice raspy, but the tone was enough to make Shepard return her hand to bed.

She settled herself with watching him bring about her undoing. He started slowly rubbing up and down, the sound of his moans making her ache for him even more. He's eyes never left her as he increased his speed, slim hips now raising up to meet his hand, his free hand clutching the table so hard his knuckles looked pale. He threw back his head as he heard her whimper, she was losing control because of him. It was a pleasant feeling, very pleasant indeed.

Thane knew how to control himself, and stop himself from crossing the line. He wanted to see her unravel, needed to see her reward herself for her patience.

"Siha..." he purred, as he settled his hips back down on her table, the muscles in his legs slightly trembling. "You have passed your exam, now I want to see you touch yourself for me."

Shepard moaned, her hands taking no time in touching her bare chest, over her stomach, lower still 'til they were hastily pushing her pants over her hips and down to the ground. It was his turn to watch fascinated as her legs spread apart granting him full view of her while she slipped a hand down and stroked herself. His hand moved back to his own aching organ, and resumed its fast pace as she gasped and groaned his name.

"Thane..." she growled, her head falling limply backwards as her fingers rubbed faster against the little nub between her legs.

He wanted her, needed to feel himself buried in her, but found he was rooted to the spot as he viewed her reaching her peak. Her chest heaved from the anticipation of her approaching orgasm, her breath heavy, eyes closed and fingers working herself towards release. He heard a tortured cry, and with horror he realised the source; himself. It jolts her head back up to look at him, their eyes meeting and speaking everything they needed to say. His hips rise off the cool glass thrusting determinedly up into his hand, his moans sound more like purrs as he reaches his own release. She cries one last time, his name torn out of her throat in her height of ecstasy. As the last of her tremors run their course, he feels his body tense and erupt, his release pours out over his body, his guttural groans drowned out by the rush of blood in his head.

His hand releases his now softening member, and his hips find purchase once again on her coffee table. They both stay silent, gathering their breath. He takes into account the mess he is in, and looks across at Shepard satisfied with the result of their exertions.

"When I have another day like this, remind me to repeat this sometime," she says with a delightful grin on her face.

Thane stands up and drops his trousers to the ground fully, stepping out of them and then crossing the few paces to the bed. He crawls above her frame barely disturbing the bed, until his face is level with hers.

"I'm sure we will repeat this many times Siha..." he say, "But right now we have some unfinished business."

Her eyes lit up, her soft lips curved into a smile that warmed the darkest places in Thane.

"Is that so Sere Krios?" her voice has the hidden depth of mirth, as do her eyes.

"Indeed. You only mastered patience, I have yet to show you control."

She groans playful, then wrapping her arms around his form she pins him under her and kisses his lips finally.

"As you wish, I am your student for tonight," she whispers, her breath hot against the sensitive folds of his neck.

His chest feels tight with the emotion his feels for her. Gratitude, a sense of pride, and love wash over him. She brought him so much happiness, she gave him a grounding that not even Irikah had bestowed upon him. With Shepard he could be himself, and she loved him for it. She gave herself to him freely her initial shyness had now been replaced by unabashed passion, passion of which he fully wanted to explore all evening with her, regardless of the practicalities of lack of sleep.

He grasped her waist and pinned her body underneath his with ease, his lips latched onto the side of her neck as his hands caressed her sides. Her body was already reacting to his simple touches, he smiled against the side of her neck and then trialled his tongue down over her collar bone towards the joining in legs. She gasped, fingers desperately clutching onto his scalp trying to stop him.

He looked back up at her and laughed then said, "You are my student. You will do as I say."

Her whimpers soon turned into gasps of pleasure. Yes, tonight he was going to teach her control, he had a feeling that this lesson would be near damn impossible for her to master. Well, he always did like a challenge.


End file.
